Crónicas de una doramadicta
by Rykiby-sama
Summary: Por culpa de una afición oculta y un encuentro inesperado, Karin se ve obligada a convivir más de lo que desearía con cierto enanito peliblanco. ¿Podrá su relación con el shinigami pasar del odio? ¡No tienes más que entrar para descubrirlo!


**Aloha mis apreciados lectores o gente de buen corazón que quiere leer mis chorradas varias.**

**Aquí vengo a presentar –tantatacháaan!- un fic, como no, HitsuKarin. Es que me he dado cuenta de que no hay demasiado long-fic de esta pareja, y los necesito para vivir, así que me he decidido a hacer uno! **

**Hay ciertas advertencias que daros, eso si, queridos lectores:**

**1. Este fic lo empece a escribir de madrugada gracias a una idea que se me pasó por la cabeza.**

**2. Dicha idea se basa en mi situación actual, por la que culpare a una compañera de esta web llamada Ryoblackdevil (si odiais este capitulo matadla a PMs con peticiones de asesinato a ella)**

**3. … Me he quedado sin advertencias u.u''**

**A lo que voy, espero que os guste o al menos lo disfrutéis un poco, y como odio los fics a medio hacer, con solo tener un review de una persona que quiere leer la continuación me pondré a trabajar duro como una hormiguita para construir el siguiente capitulo (que ya esta tomando forma en mi mente).**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo, dios sabe en que se convertiría si fuese mio…**

**PD: He reeditado errores que salieron sin que me diese cuenta (yo te maldigo fanfiction!) y algunas cosas que podian entenderse mal (no grandes cosas, solo la separacion de los puntos de vista que no salio y alguna cosa mas) - 24/07/2013**

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1- Maldiciones y apariciones inesperadas

"¡Maldigo el día en que hicieron a los actores coreanos ser tan guapos!" Grité mentalmente después de descubrir un nuevo dorama.

Buenas, me llamo Karin Kurosaki, tengo 16 años y dos vidas (de momento al menos).

La primera es la que muestro a todo el mundo, incluida mi familia: mi faceta amante del fútbol y un poco pasota, teniendo normalmente como carta de bienvenida un cejo fruncido heredado de mi hermano mayor.

La segunda, que aún no he acabado de aceptar, es la versión de una Karin que llora a moco tendido porque el protagonista del último dorama que ha visto está viviendo un amor no correspondido con su amiga de la infancia. Este lado es el que me empuja al suicidio. ¡¿Por qué, y repito, PORQUE hacen series con actores que están de toma pan y moja (si, esos que despedirías de tu casa con marcas de dientes en el culo) cuando estoy en plena ebullición hormonal?! ¡¿Que no entienden que las adolescentes tienen cosas más importantes que hacer?! Véase, por ejemplo, estudiar para los exámenes finales.

En fin, ahora que empiezo a aceptar que soy _doramadicta _(si, acabo de inventar una palabra) me viene el dilema de: no se lo voy a contar a nadie porque me da demasiada vergüenza. Porque claro, una cosa es ser una_ otaku_ consumada, en la cual no se vería tan raro que un día se interesase por esto (sin ofender, solo dejo caer la verdad). Pero en mi, una persona que podría pasar por una adolescente anti-romance y sin el mínimo interés en el sexo opuesto (o el mismo, da igual) más allá de la amistad, está como prohibido volverse de un día para el otro una fan sin escrúpulos de, por ejemplo, Kim Hyun Joong.

"Agh, esto me mata..." dije no muy alto mientras me tiraba a la cama de mi habitación. Si, ahora tengo mi propia habitación. No porque no quisiese seguir compartiéndola con Yuzu, sino porque el viejo se empeñó en darnos una separada a cada una.

Yo me he quedado con un pequeño cuarto en el cual solíamos guardar algún material de la clínica y trastos varios. Consta de una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para poder recostarme en el marco de la misma y las paredes están pintadas de un color celeste tan suave que creo que podría amansar a una bestia. En cuanto a mis cosas tampoco hay muchas: mi cama, colocada en el lado contrario a la ventana, un escritorio en el que suelo dejar mi ordenador portátil, un armario parecido al de Ichi-nii y unas estanterias en las que guardo libros, algún que otro cómic y los pocos trofeos de fútbol que he conseguido quedarme.

"Supongo que iré a dar un vuelta." Cogí las llaves y el móvil, subí el volumen a mi iPod heredado, vestí mi habitual expresión tosca y salí de casa a dar una vuelta.

En cuanto crucé la puerta de casa empecé a vagar sin rumbo por las calles de Karakura, mi ciudad natal, dejando de lado las calles comerciales abarrotadas de gente y dando paso a la parte de la ciudad en que se encontraban los parques y los pequeños bosques situados en las zonas más altas. Por supuesto que es allí a donde me dirigí, ya que es donde encuentras las mejores vistas del atardecer.

Era en estos lugares que no me tenía que preocupar de nada y mi "segunda vida" salía a flote sin darme cuenta.

Me senté en las raíces de un árbol que sobresalían por encima de la hierba, que aún estaba un poco húmeda de las recientes lluvias. Entonces, sin bajar el volumen de mi reproductor de música empecé a divagar sobre el último capítulo que había visto de Last Moment*, en que la protagonista, que es una adolescente problemática con tendencias suicidas se da cuenta que se ha enamorado de su profesor, el único que siempre había estado de su lado y había intentado ayudarla y disuadirla de hacerse daño a sí misma. El capitulo acababa con ella llorando porque el profesor, aunque tambien la ama, la rechaza al no creer posible una relación amorosa entre un profesor y una alumna.

"¡Joder Ritsu-sensei, dile que la amas! ¡IDIOOOOTAAAAAA!" grité con todas mis fuerzas al no poder aguantarme más. ¿Como podían hacerme esto? Bueno, supongo que tendría decir que como le pueden hacer esto a Kyouko, pero da igual, yo también sufro por ella.

"¿Podrías no gritar tan fuerte? Este es un lugar tranquilo, y me gustaría que siguiese siéndolo." oí a alguien decirme después de quitarme uno de los auriculares. Al girarme me encontré con un chico que parecía de mi edad, con una expresión de enfado peor que la de Ichi-nii cuando ve a otros chicos hablar con Rukia, aires de superioridad y un pelo tan blanco que parecía que se hubiese caído en un tanque de lejía. Al darme cuenta de que alguien me había descubierto devolví a mi rostro el toque Karin de enfado y ceño fruncido, eso sí, ahora cubierto de un sonrojo tan desmesurado que creo que rivalizaría con el pelo de Jinta.

Cuando iba a empezar una discusión con él cuando sentí que iba a aparecer un _hollow_ dentro de poco y cerca de donde estaba. No es que tuviese ningún aparato que me lo indicara ni pudiese notarlo buscando su energía (o algo así me había explicado el viejo del sombrero), sino que había desarrollado algo parecido a la intuición que me hacía saber donde aparecería un _hollow_ y aproximadamente cuando.

Empecé a correr hacia el solar en obras abandonado que había visto cuando iba de camino a mi pequeño pedacito de cielo para esperar que apareciese de una vez el monstruo que había osado interrumpir una discusión en la que yo estaba incluida.

Llegué al solar sin aliento a causa del esfuerzo de correr y busqué algo que pudiese servirme de arma. Ya llevaba unos cinco minutos esperando cuando vi aparecer no uno ni dos sino tres _hollows _de un tamaño considerable.

"Parece que esto va a ser interesante." dije mientras me lanzaba a darle una patada en la máscara al primero de los _hollow_.

* * *

Todavía estaba recuperándome de la sorpresa de encontrar a alguien en mi lugar "secreto" mientras veía a aquella chica de aspecto huraño y cabello azabache marcharse corriendo. No debería admitirlo, porque eso me dejaría a mí, el capitán prodigio de la décima división, en un lugar un poco ridículo, pero la verdad es que la chica en cuestión me había dejado intrigado. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué le había pasado para que gritase así?

Sin dejar de darle vueltas al tema, volví a sentarme en la copa del árbol en que me encontraba sentado antes de que interrumpiesen mi placentera siesta.

Una suave brisa despeinaba mis blancos cabellos mientras, poco a poco, volví a dormirme al son del canto de un pequeño pájaro. Eso me gustaría poder decir. Pero la verdad es que no podía quitarme a la pelinegra de la cabeza. No sé el que, pero algo de ella me había llamado la atención. Puede que fuese esa mirada de odio e irritación que me dirigió con esos ojos grisáceos que…

"Bip-bip-bip" El sonido de mi móvil-alerta _hollows_ me sacó de mis pensamientos en el momento oportuno. No pude hacer más que ahogar un insulto sin remitente que asomó a salir por mi boca mientras observaba el radar de _hollows_. Rápidamente me encontré corriendo al lugar que indicaba el mapa.

El ataque, producido por tres _hollows_ de nivel considerable, estaba situado cerca de una zona bastante concurrida, por lo que dejé mi _gigai_ a cargo de la pastilla _gikongan_ que acababa de tragar y me dirigí al lugar a base de _shunpo._

Al llegar, no fui con cuidado, por lo que esquivé por los pelos una farola que había aparecido en mi campo de visión tardíamente. Aunque debería decir que encontrarme allí a cierta persona que acababa de conocer no había ayudado a mi concentración. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Podía ver a los _hollows_? ¿Podía luchar contra ellos? ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar antes que yo? Y más importante, ¿Dónde estaba el tercer _hollow _que acababa de ver el en radar?Eran preguntas sin respuesta que deberían esperar, por lo que de momento me limité en acabar con un_ hollow_ que se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

* * *

Acabar con el primero de los monstruos fue relativamente fácil, solo hizo falta la estrategia _Made in Karin_ de Atracción-Distracción-Ataque. Le clavé una varilla de hierro que me había encontrado en la gigantesca cola de lagarto que tenia, y mientras intentaba atacarme y estaba distraído probando de cogerme me escabullí entre sus piernas, me subí a su espalda y le di en la cabeza una patada cargada de un nivel de _reiatsu_ mortal para uno de esos monstruos. Cayó redondo al suelo y empezó a "evaporarse". Así es como lo llamo yo a cuando desaparecen, porque realmente parece que se evaporen y viajen hacia otro lugar.

Ahora solo quedaban dos.

Había estado distraída con el primero (supongo que porque, entre la cola de lagarto y los cuernos que me recordaban a un casco vikingo me daba risa), por lo que no me di cuenta de que los otros dos me estaban arrinconando.

Por la derecha se acercaba uno que contaba con cuatro brazos de los que salían unos pinchos que preferiría no probar, mientras que por la izquierda me arrinconaba uno que me recordaba a Batman. Sin ofender al autor, ni al personaje ni al cómic. En serio, si Batman es genial, es solo que el monstruo, con aspecto humanoide y una máscara negra, me recordaba a él.

Decidí empezar, como no, con Batman. Dejando de lado a Arañita (debería dejar de ponerles motes ridículos a los monstruos con los que lucho, pero es mi diversión diaria, ¡no me critiquéis!) recurrí a mi ya mundialmente conocida técnica de evasión que consiste en deslizarme por entre las patas de los monstruos y me alejé un poco de Batman para tener mejor perspectiva. Estaba a punto de saltar para darle una Karin-kick en la máscara cuando noté que se había "teletransportado" y ya no estaba 5 metros delante mío, sino justo detrás de mi haciendo amagos de cogerme. En un intento desesperado de huir de él, me alejé como pude sin contar que el segundo monstruo Arañita estaba acechándome también. Juro que vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos. Tardes jugando con mi madre y mi padre en el salón de casa, Yuzu llorando en el funeral de mamá, Ichi-nii yéndose a luchar contra _hollows_ y volviendo magullado, estudios y más estudios, mi primera lucha contra un monstruo… Todo pasó a la velocidad de la luz por mi mente antes de observar como el monstruo que iba a matarme se partía en dos y detrás de él aparecía el niño Benjamin Button. ¡¿Como podía tener canas siendo un niño?! Y más importante, ¡¿de dónde había salido y como había conseguido derrotar a ese _hollow_?! ¡MI _HOLLOW_!

"¡Oye enano! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a matar a MI monstruo?! ¡Lo iba a matar yo!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas al mocoso que se había aparecido delante de mí. Si quería pelea conmigo la había encontrado.

"¡¿Perdona?! ¡¿A quién llamas enano, intento de mujer?! Me gritó de vuelta el enano. Vale que no fuese lo más femenino del mundo, y que ahora mismo llevase una camiseta vieja de Ichi-nii encima de unos vaqueros ajustados, ¡pero eso no es razón para insultarme! Así que fui a la opción más viable. Insultarle de vuelta.

"¡¿Intento de mujer?! Eso de donde lo has sacado, ¿de tu mami? ¡Vuélvete a la guardería mocoso! Además, ¡es tu culpa por entrometerte en mi pelea!" Grité de vuelta. "¡Juro que como vuelvas a meterte en una de mis batallas te mataré como si de un gusano se tratase! Aunque claro, no habría mucha diferencia de tamaño…" Observé como con ese último comentario había conseguido sacarle de quicio y me regodeé en mi propia inteligencia. ¡Si es que soy lo más! Pero espera, hay algo que no me cuadra…

Justo cuando el enanito iba a contestar me acordé de mi otro adversario, y cuando me giré me di cuenta de que había cometido un error olvidándome de él. Se acercaba a nosotros mientras apartaba un poco la máscara de su rostro y parecía cargar algo de energía que :

1. Seguro iba hacia nosotros.

2. No iba a darme un masaje.

3. Debía impedir que se lanzase.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y teniendo por seguro que no me daba tiempo a darle una Karin-kick intenté acordarme de lo que leí en el libro que había "tomado prestado" de la tienda de Urahara. Ése libro trataba, básicamente, de una GRAN lista de hechizos que podían lanzar gente con _reiatsu_. Y yo sé que tengo bastante_ reiatsu _para ser una humana, porque si algo hice en los últimos años que Ichi-nii estuvo ausente entrenando y batallando contra monstruos fue informarme. Porque ya lo dicen, el saber tranquiliza, y yo, en ese momento, necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba mí (aunque no lo creáis) querido hermano mayor. Resumiendo, que he aprendido por mi cuenta, de momento, unos 7 Bakudō y unos 5 Hadō. ¿Qué queréis? Yo voy uno por uno hasta que consigo llevarlos a cabo sin encantamiento. Así que recordé el que creía que mejor efecto me surgiría.

"¡Hadō número 31! ¡Shakkahō!" Grité mientras apuntaba con mi mano hacia el monstruo que creaba su propia bola de energía. Mi propia bola roja de energía le dio de pleno en la cara, esquivando, claro está, la bola del monstruo (no quiero ni imaginarme la explosión que hubiese habido), y mi querido aprendiz de Batman empezó a desvanecerse mientras yo saltaba de alegría. "¡Victoria para el equipo Karin!"

Fue entonces cuando me giré y me encontré no solo a un peliblanco boquiabierto, sino también a cierta persona con la que tengo lazos sanguíneos y el pelo de color naranja, en el mismo estado que el peliblanco, claro está.

"Estoy muerta…" Fue lo único que alcancé a murmurar antes de que mi idiota hermano empezase a chillarme cosas sin sentido. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

.

.

.

***Last Moment, el dorama que menciono, así como los que mencionaré durante todo el fic, son inventados, así que no os molestéis en buscar Last Moment porque no existe (al menos el que yo describo).**

**Qué os ha parecido? HORRIBLE? MUY HORRIBLE? Dejad vuestra opinión en esa casilla taaaaaaaaaan adorable y moe que pone_ Review _y haréis a una personita (osea yo) muy extremadamente hiper feliz.**

**Ah, este capítulo ha sido un poco introducción a la manera de ser de Karin según mi visión de ella, y a lo mejor se ha hecho un poco aburrido o corto, pero de aquí en adelante me centraré más en el desarrollo de la historia y de su relación con nuestro chibi-tan favorito Shiro-chan! **

**Así que venga, dejad un comentario para que mi motivación de escritora suba al máximo!**

**Dicho esto… ME DESPIDO! Ja ne!**

**.FIN DEL COMUNICADO.**


End file.
